Springfield University
by ExZero
Summary: Bart now attends Springfield University. He must pass everything to be able to take care of his sister. Sit back and relax the ride of the story about evil pasts, regaining friendships and romance shit written by someone who does poorly in Writing class. It is rated M for a reason. Read at your own risk. Rape, Boy on Boy (like every fucked up story on here), etc..


_**7/9/13**_

_**Please note I am aware some people use Springfield University in their stories, but this one is focused around it. At least I will try to make it focus on it. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Simpsons, this is merely a fan fiction about the show. I have to say that it's an amazing show, if you never heard of it, check it out. (insert legal shit here) Everything belongs to their rightful owners. **_

_**Please review fairly tell me what you think.**_

_**7/10/13**_

_**Author's Note: Guys I'm seeing a lot of reading and no one is reviewing. Come on guys, tell me what you think. I can handle any negative/positive comments. I will not mind. Reviews let me know what I mess up on, and bring people in. Send me a PM with a review if you would prefer that. **_

Springfield University

~~~Room 109~~~

109..

Bart's room in Springfield University. As Bart kept looking at the steel plate that had his room's number pressed in it, he was trying to suppress the memories of his past. Instead, trying to think about his future, and his sister's future.

_Back to reality..._

Bart opens the door, walks in, then closes it. It's a pretty decent room. A 22" flat screen, a bathroom, a mini fridge, 2 windows, 2 closets, 2 beds...

"Shit, that's right," Bart says to himself with a sigh "I have to share a room with someone. That dorm adviser wouldn't give me a room for 1. I should have done what I did to Skinner, to her."

He tosses his suitcases onto a bed closest to the windows. He always preferred a bed close to a window. Faster to escape his past if it happens to catch up to him in his slumber. He sat on his bed thinking to himself.

Bart's thought(s): _I'm on my own now._

It's actually kind of true. Maggie is too young to help Bart with his problems. And Lisa is dead due to the teenage life being too much for her. Wanting to be accepted by the popular group. Hanging out with the wrong people. And eventually, taking bad advice hoping to make her more popular. Instead, it backfired, humiliating her to the point that she hung herself.

Bart can remember Lisa coming home with bruises, paper wads stuck in her hair, crying. People would pick on Bart too, but not as bad as Lisa. Bart regrets not helping Lisa, but he thought she could handle it herself. She was one of the smartest kids in her class. But sadly, she couldn't. Bart can still remember the day when he came back from school one day. Lisa wasn't at school that day. She said she was 'sick', so she was left home alone hoping she would stay in bed that day. He can still remember walking into her room and seeing her lifeless body dangling from the ceiling by a piece of rope. Swaying as if the wind was pushing her back and forth, but the thing was that the window was closed.

This memory was burnt in his head like a cow is branded on the farm. Staying with it until it gets chopped up into small bits and shipped to stores across the globe like the one that Bart currently works at.

Bart sometimes wishes that he could be chopped and shipped to places. That way his enemies would have a hard time finding him and doing terrible things to him like in the past...

_Being held to the __ground by the neck. His legs being forced up to his __chest__. Having a gun pointed at his head, forcing him to stroke __one__ guy's penis, while someone else put theirs in Bart's anus __thrusting__ back and forth. __Bart used his other hand to stroke his penis not because he wanted to, but because he HAD to. It's like they wanted Bart to feel like he was a slut, and it was working.__ This lasted several minutes. __One man held him up against the brick wall and kept thrusting his penis in Bart. All Bart could do was stroke his own penis and take it, with his feet dangling above the ground. They made him lie on his side with one of his legs in the air. One of the men behind, having a bigger penis circumference than the average man. This man lubed up, even though it still caused rips in Bart's anus from lack of pre-stretching. _

_After a while they seemed to be __finish__ with Bart seeing as how they just threw him in a corner while they talked, but Bart could he__ar__ the words 'DOUBLE' and 'PENETRATION'. Uh Oh. Bart couldn't even imagine the pain he was gonna endure if they we'__re not__ finished yet. He got up and ran, able to push one of them down, but the other tackled him. They were mad now. They said __they were finished, but after the event that just took place they seemed to want more all of a sudden. __They said that they felt bad for him before, that's why they 'let' him pleasure himself . They said he took it for granted. __Both men took some type of blue pill. Was only seconds before Bart knew what that pill was. They were harder than before. One of them laid on their back. Penis high in the air. Bart knew what that meant. __The other man stuck the gun to the back of Bart's head. Bart started stroking his own penis again.__H__e stood over the man and his penis, and slowly started sitting on it, making it's way up Bart's anus, pushing against his prostate._

_He leaned forward and the man made Bart and him lock lips. Bart could feel the man's tongue trying to make its way in Bart's mouth. Bart let him in and their tongues seemed to fighting each other. The man parted for a second and told Bart to get in the vibe or else. So Bart did, he did everything he knew to arouse the man. Put one hand on __one of __the man's shoulders and kept locking lips with the man, and would sometimes lick the man's neck. Sometimes the man would use his free hands to twist Bart's nipples and slap his ass, maybe bite Bart's __erected__ nipples. He would also help gets Bart's ass in the rhythm of the thrusting of the man's penis in his ass. Sometimes it would be fast and half in, but other times it would be slow and deep. All Bart could do was stroke his own penis and kiss the man. He couldn't bite the man, for he knew the man with the gun would shoot him._

_Bart had completely forgot about that man until he could feel his anus stretching more. As if the rips were not big enough. And he laid his chest on Bart's back as he got in the rhythm with Bart and the man. They both went fast and deep. Bart's moaning from the pain made them more aroused. Bart had to twist his head to the right just so the other man could get in the kissing action. Bart could feel himself climaxing. As if the men knew Bart's body, they released their juices in Bart. Bart could feel a warm liquid being released in him. __It was too much for Bart's anus. It started bleeding. The men didn't care, they kept going. Harder and faster, Bart could feel the throbbing of the two man's penises. Bart kept moaning. Bart kept getting aroused, but he didn't want to. The thrusting became faster, the lube made it easy for the men. They climaxed at the same time again. Bart faced to the sky and let out a loud moan. Both men threw him on the ground. __P__ut on their clothes and ran off , leaving Bart there, exhausted, breathing heavily naked. Bart was covered in their cum, all over his body and face. Some liquid slowly dripping from his ass. _

_Weird thing was Bart kept stroking his penis, with eyes closed, and moaning. Bart licked his finger and __started penetrating himself with __it__. Bart was getting aroused, he had no control. He kept getting faster with his foreskin and finally let it all out. The juices covering his ha__n__d now. He wiped it on the ground, grabbed his clothes, and walked off. __Head down because he knew that he was a slut, the men knew he was a slut. _

Bart never did tell them why he was out late. Mostly because they would argue everyday since Lisa's death. One of the reasons being that Homer was the one who gave Lisa the advice. Why Lisa chose Homer's advice instead of Marge's was too confusing for anyone to find out.

Eventually their parent's got a divorce. Maggie living with Marge. Homer became an aggressive drunk and would beat Bart every time he stayed at his dad's apartment for the weekend. Months went by until Marge found out how Bart got all his bruises, and had to call the police. Somehow Homer found out and escaped before the police broke down his door.

A few weeks later Homer broke in Marge's room one night and shot her dead in her bed with a gun that Homer got from God knows where. The gunshot woke Bart and Maggie up and they hid in a closet that had a door lock on the inside. Thank goodness for Homer's failure to put a simple lock on a door. The alarm system alerted the cops and Homer had to scram when he heard the sirens. He didn't make it far once they released the hounds. Now he is rotting in prison.

Maggie now lives in a foster home until Bart can take care of her. That's why he is here. To find a good career and take care of Maggie. He will let nothing get in his way from accomplishing that.

Bart's Thought(s): _NO..._

Bart's Thought(s): _STOP..._

Bart's Thought(s): _Must...forget...the past..._

His train of thought stopped when he heard a faint, but easily noticeable, knock on his door.

"Can I come in?" asked a familiar voice coming from the other side of the door.

Bart's Thought(s): _Wait can it be? No it can't..._

"YES!" Bart yelled.

Bart's new roommate stepped in. Bart froze as the figure he knew too well smiled at him.

Bart's Thought(s): _But it is..._


End file.
